


A Dolphin A Day

by SparklingCupcake127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Literal dolphin Chenle, M/M, Mom Taeyong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingCupcake127/pseuds/SparklingCupcake127
Summary: When Chenle just wants rest and things get out of hand. Ft. Mom Taeyong the mom





	1. A Dolphin A Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote at 2 in the morning so bare with me please.

Chenle was having a stressful day. He had to go to a bunch of promotions and to top that off he had to do his schoolwork. All he wanted to do was take a bubble bath and sleep. But of course that can't happen, well at least he can take a bubble bath. The sleeping will have to wait.

As Chenle walked to the bathroom he could hear Mark and Donghyuck talking in the livingroom. He thought that the other dreamies were either getting something to eat or sleeping, something that he wished that he could be doing at this moment.

When he got to the bathroom and turned on the light he realised that a) the bathroom smelled strongly of lavender and that b) someone must have moved the bubbles. He looked around and found some bubbles in a lavender coloured container. It was different than what they normally use but Chenle thought nothing of it. As he ran the bath and put in the bubbles he realised that the lavender scent that seemed to be clinging to the walls and things in the bathroom, seemed to be coming from the bubble bottle. 

When the purple haired Chinese boy finally got into the tub, he was lulled into a dream-like trance.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jisung woke to a dolphin sound. At first, he thought it was just Chenle laughing or something like that. It was something the elder would do. As Jisung went to get up he heard a scream that could only belong to a certain sandy haired boy.

"Renjun hyung? What wron-" Was all that Jisung could say as he entered the small bathroom and was shocked by what he saw.

A light lavender coloured dolphin was lying in the bathtub covered in bubbles. After getting over the shock of the dolphin he looked around to see most of the other dream members there.

"OH MY GOD!" Was all thet he could hear Mark say before the dolphin made a sound of distress. He was pretty sure Mark just voiced all their thoughts.

"Uhm.....Donghyuck hyung, why is there a dolphin in our bathtub?" Jisung said as he eyed the dolphin that was just staring at him.

"Jisungie!? Why would you think that it would be me that brought that dolphin here!?" Donghyuck yelled, looking quite offended. Everyone just eyed him and turned to look at Mark.

"So, Hyung what do we do?" Asked Renjun, who had calmed down in that short period of time.

"Why would you think I would know what to do?" Came the reply that had everyone facepalming.

"Because you're our leader." Said Jeno, who looked like he was trying to wrap his head around the whole situation.

"Oh yeah" Was all they got from Mark as he walked back to the livingroom to grab his phone. "Be right back!" Was yelled as he ran to his room and shut the door.

"Let's go wait for him in the livingroom." Suggested Renjun, who waited no time in basiclly running to said room.

When the others got there, Renjun was just sitting there looking at the TV screen with a blank look on his face. Which was different than his usual smile.

It was about ten minutes later when Mark emerged from his room with a smile on his face.

"I called for help because I know we can't do this alone." Said Mark,"Also because I don't make enough money do deal with this." He wispered sitting down next to Donghyuck, who smiled up at him.

"Wait where is Lele??" Jisung asked before a look of realisation crossed all their faces. Jisung raced out of the room to the bathroom, swinging it open with a bang. The dolphin looked up and tilted his head as if asking a question.

"Chenle, is that you?" Asked Jisung hesetantly. The dolphin just made a sound of approval.

Everyone in the dorm heard the front door slam open. Running into the dorm was a bright bubblegum pink haired male who looked like one of his children were in trouble, and in a sense they were.

"Taeyong hyung! What brings you here?" Donghyuck asked voice dripping with sarcasm. Standing up to greet the elder.

"Mark told me something happened to one of my children and that I should get over here as fast as I could." The mom replied with a huff, obviously still out o breath from running there from wherever he was.

"So you are the one Mark hyung called." Jeno stated looking over at Mark, who was facing his leader with a serious expression on his face.

"We found a lavender coloured dolphin in our bathtub, who Jisung confermed to be Chenle." The young dream leader said to his leader.

"One of my children got turned into a dolphin!?" The pink haired man yelled with a frantic look on his face. All the others nodded in conformation before explaining how they fund him.

"Okay let me get this straight-("Unlike you" "Not the time Hyuck")-, Chenle got turned into a dolphin and it's not Donghyuck's fault?" He said when they were done explaining with a small interruption from Donghyuck.

"Hey! It's not always my fault!" The accused male exclaimed, getting tired of everyone targeting him.

"But most of the time it is." All the other occupants said at once.

Dongkyuck looked highly offended and attacked by their statments and backed into Mark's corner, as they named it because he always goes there when he gets attacked, to sulk.

"Well I'm going to see if Chenle hyung need anything."

"He's a dolphin Jisung, don't be stupid."

"I won't be Mark hyung!" Jisung said before basiclly throwing himselfout of the room.

When Jisung got to the bathroom he could hear Chenle's dolphin noises from the other side. But when he entered the small room he became quiet.

"Lele, we'll work on getting you back to normal, okay?" Jisung asked the lavender dolphin in front of him. All he was met with was a small noise that sounded almost like a whine.

As Jisung got up to leavethe room, he quickly turned around to give Chenle a quick peck on his purple forehead.

As he pulled away there was no longer a lavender coloured dolphin and a blue haired boy, but a blue haired bot and a very red Chenle.


	2. A Dolphin A Day Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other members witness the tooth rotting fluff of Jisung and Chenle.

After Chenle's memorable experience, he and Jisung got even closer than before. They would always be with each other either holding hands or just being side by side. The older hyungs thought they were adorable but the other dreamies, that's a different story. Don't get them wrong, they think they are tooth rottingly adorable, but that's the problem. They are too cute.

Mark and Donghyuck came back to stay at the dream dorm after majority of their promotions and shows with NCT 127 were done. Now they hadn't seen the other boys from the dream team members for awhile so they didn't have first hand experience of being sent to the dentist for tooth decay. They walked in to find the two maknae's cuddling on the couch being adorable. After seeing thins Donghyuck passed out after he fanboyed too much, leaving Mark to start worrying about his boyfriend and to try not to die from over exposure to the fluff.

Jaemin had a similar problem to the Markhyuck couple as he was not and still isn't in the dorm at the time of this happening so he didn't know what went on. So when he came to visit the other teenagers he had no idea what he was going to experience. His eyes widened to the size of an orange as he set his sights on the blue and purple haired boys. They were pecking each others cheeks and lips, giving each other butterfly kisses while the elder sat on the younger's lap. Jaemin rushed to Jeno's room and sat there shook for and hour before anyone realised he was there. But once he told them what happened they understood why he wasn't himself.

Now the reason that Jeno and Renjun haven't been mentioned is because the former tries to avoid encountering them alone and the latter because he sees them like that all the time that there are too many to talk about. Let's just say that Renjun has seen them enough times to have a whole folder full of pictures and videos of them on his phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jisung walked into the dorm after talking with some of his friends from school. He saw his little dolphin boy laying on the couch wearing on of the younger's oversized sweaters. Upon seeing him sound asleep Jisung walked over the sleeping boy. Just to let you know all of NCT came to the dorm for their annual movie night that happens once a week. They were definitely surprised by what they saw what they walked in on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sort sequel but I think it fits. This was so much fun to write! Hope you liked it!


End file.
